A conventional storage device, such as a flash drive, uses a terminal connector, usually a USB connector, in junction with a circuit substrate for storage purposes. The terminal connector is usually attached, or fixed, to a housing case. However, such a structure has the following disadvantages:
The USB terminal connector is exposed outside the storage device. Therefore, a metal cover is usually used to protect the USB terminal connector. Then, the metal-covered terminal connector is assembled and attached to the housing case. The final size of the device is large because of the metal cover, and thus assembly is difficult. In addition, the joint of the terminal connector and the housing case is weak and prone to damages.
Furthermore, the soldered points are the only support for joint when the USB terminal connector is soldered to the circuit substrate, which also attributes to a result that is weak and prone to damage. In addition, it is hard to repair and maintain.
In summary, the structure of the conventional storage devices needs improvement for better applications.